Goodnight love
by Literaryluminations
Summary: Mimi is going to sleep but first she has to preform her nightly singing ritual to Roger.


**AN: This random oneshot is dedicated to crazy friends, Abigail and Izzy. We were hanging out and singing when we came up with this idea. Two thirds of the credit goes to them.**

**X**

Roger and Mark were hanging out in the loft. Mark was editing some film and Roger was trying to fix a broken guitar string with a screwdriver, a spoon, some dry ice, and the previously mentioned broken string. He obviously wasn't having much luck with it.

"What time is it?" Mark yawned. Roger threw the spoon at the wall and glanced at the clock.

"Nine."

"A.M. or P.M."

"Look out of the window. I think you should be able to tell."

"Fine." Mark huffed as he glanced out of the dirty window. "Apparently, it's P.M. Have you taken your AZT?"

"Duh. Do you have a five?" Roger laid his guitar on the table lovingly and pocketed the screwdriver. Then he dumped the dry ice out of the window, ignoring the protests from the street.

"Do we ever?" Mark loaded up his projector and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Touché." Roger stood in front of the fridge, looking for something edible. _A half empty moldy can of beans. Yum. Oh, and a rotten banana. _Roger thought.

"Go ask your girlfriend, I'm sure she has money." Mark was tired of this, if Roger was going to have a girlfriend, he could at least ask her for money.

"Great idea" Roger said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his coat. He ran down the stairs and walked into Mimi's apartment. She was getting ready for bed, wearing a leopard spotted tank top and colorful polka dot pants.

"Hi Honey!" she chirped.

"Hey Meems" he replied, giving her a hug.

"Is everything okay? Did Mark kick you out again because you hid his scarf?" She buried her face in his jacket, resolving to burn it soon and buy him a new one.

"No, Mark and I are still on speaking terms. Do you have a five? One of my guitar strings broke and I can't fix it."

"Here" she handed him a five and kissed him. He deepened the kiss for a moment but then he pulled away. She pouted and he smiled, saying that he would be home soon. The stores would close soon and he really needed the string.

She waved goodbye and ran upstairs to wait for him.

**X**

Roger bought the string without much trouble, but he got lost coming home and was almost two hours late. He walked into the loft and was greeted by an exuberant Mimi. Mark was done working on his film, so he was now filming Mimi attempts at playing Roger's guitar.

"Mimi?" Roger said dangerously, she knew the rules of touching his prized instrument.

"Good night dear." She said, laying the guitar on the table top. Then she walked slowly to the door, turning around when she got to the door frame. She took a deep breath and sang,

"Goodni-i-ight love, goodnight looove, came to say 'Goodnight looooove'. Just came to say 'Goooodniiiiight Loooooove." She continued singing and Mark looked at Roger quizzically. Roger shrugged and said,

"She has to come here, every _single _night, to sing me that song. Do you know how sick I am of this song?"

"Hello deep sleeeeeeeeeeeep" Mimi sang. She took a deep breath and started crying.

"Woger? You don't (_sniff_) wike my sowg?" she sobbed.

"No, no" Woger, ahem, _Roger _put up his hands in defense "I love your song. Really, I do. I just love it when you come here every night, no matter how late you get home from work, to sing to me." He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her.

Mimi sniffed, "You do?"

Roger nodded and said, "I love it."

Mimi smiled and started to sing, "Goodni-i-ight love, goodnight looove, came to say 'Goodnight looooove'. Just came to say 'Goooodniiiiight Loooooove."

Roger started banging his head against the wall in despair and Mark rolled his eyes and shrugged. Roger and Mimi needed to work things out themselves, even if they kept breaking out in song...

**X**

**AN: Okay, how did you like it? Instead of attempting to tell me through telepathy, why don't you leave me a review? Please? For the sake of my non-existent sanity? **


End file.
